When persons are long exposed outdoors on hot summer days or when they play vigorously outdoor sports, they easily get wet with profuse sweat on their skin; the sweat being absorbed into their sportware fibers, for example, which they wear next to their skin so that the ventilative portions of the shirt clothing are closed to decrease in ventilating faculty, and especially when they get in perspiration profusely, they must keep on playing uncomfortable with the sweat all covering their skin.
In order to get rid of the above-mentioned discomfort caused by sweat, there are on sale varieties of undershirts composed of mesh-netting clothings which are superior in ventilative property. The disadvantage with this case is, however, that the mesh-netting clothing itself is almost short of sweat absorbent quality, and a great quantity of sweat breaking out on the body drops down along the body thereby being held along the upper portion of trousers which players put on, resulting in their waist portions being wet very uncomfortably.